A Marauders Story
by Marauders Magic
Summary: The Adventures of Messrs. moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs through their 7th year at Hogwarts. Chapter 2 added!


**Title: A Marauders Story**

**By: Marauders Magic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that I shall use here. I am adding a few characters though that are not from the HP books, but I cannot guarantee you they are just my creation.**

**Plot: Just a version of the Marauders 7th Year at Hogwarts School, with my twists along the way**

**Comments: I hope you enjoy it. And that is about it.**

Chapter One- Off to Hogwarts Again

We enter out tale on the Hogwarts Express, in a far compartment towards the back of the train. In the compartment are four boys, the best friends you will ever find. Right at the moment, they are not speaking to each other, but looking out the window onto Platform 9 3/4, apparently looking for someone.

This is a perfect time to introduce these boys to you. The boy closest to us with the short black hair and glasses that tend to slip down the bridge of his nose is James Potter. The slightly chubby fellow next to him, his face pressed against the window is Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin is sitting across from Peter on the other bench in the compartment, with the brow hair that goes a little past his ears, or maybe farther, is looking out the window as well, but not as excited looking as his chubbier friend. And last, but not least, is Sirius Black, a young man with long black hair that curls slightly out on the ends, his head cocked so he can look out the window as well with his gray eyes. These four friends call themselves the Marauders and their favorite thing to do if prank people.

But today, there is no pranking as they stare out the window, hoping to find who they are looking for, anxious looks across their faces. They had not talked to each other for a few minutes and then one speaks..." Where are they?" James asks to no one in particular.

The other three looked away from the window to James who was looking a little worried. "Don't worry," Remus said, "You know as well as the rest of us that Lily and Ardi always come late. They'll catch the train right before it leaves the station. Besides, we were here early." This answer calmed James down a little.

"So Marauders, what do we have planned for our last year at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, quickly changing the subject, "I'm looking foreward to hexing Snivellius and getting a good laugh out of the Slytherins, you?"

Peter started jumping up and down with excitement, oddly looking like a little kid. "That would be great! Maybe a couple of Bat Bogie Hexes too!" he squealed with delight.

James shook his head, "My dear Wormtail, we've done a lot of things like that before. We need to do something that everyone will remember as long as they live. We need to go out with a bang! I happen to-"

At that moment, giggling and squealing erupted from the corridors and a bunch of girls stuck their heads in through the compartment door. "Oh dear God." Remus said and looked out the window once more, trying to ignore the girls.

"You got that right Moony." James said and buried his head in his hands and attempting to plug his ears from the screaming.

"I agree with you Prongs." said Peter and joined Remus in looking out the window.

A few of the girls came into the compartment and waved to Sirius and giggles, "Hi Sirius." They said in their giddy voices. The other three Marauders rolled their eyes at Sirius who was somewhat enjoying these girls that were crowding their compartment just to see him. "Hello Ladies" he replied with a devilish grin that set the girls into screams and giggling fits.

They all could not help but turn back to all of the girls obsessing over their friend. "And there you have it...Padfoot, ladies-man extraordinaire (sp)." Remus said rolling his eyes, but then stifled a laugh as he replayed what he had just said in his head. Sirius paid no attention to the comment, but tried to give the girls what they wanted (besides asking them out) so they would leave him alone. Today was one of those days where he did not want to deal with them.

A few minutes later after more giggling and squealing from the group of giddy girls, the buys sighed with relief (especially Sirius) after they had left. The girls were very disappointed that the guy of their dreams did not ask them out. James, Remus, and Peter then began to taught Sirius in high, squeaky voices: 'Sirius we love you, 'Sirius we worship you', 'Sirius be the father of my kids'. They were laughing before, but they began to laugh even harder as Sirius' face turned scarlet.

They were too busy poking fun at Sirius that they had not realized that someone had walked into their compartment once more. " I didn't even have to look through all of the compartments to find you guys, just had to follow Siri's fan club." she said.

The boys recognized the voice and were very excited to see the girl standing in the doorway of the compartment. She had long brown hair that went past her hips with black streaks in it. Her hazel eyes shined once she looked at the four of them. At her heels is a small black and white wolf pup that she picked up in her arms. "Hi Ardi." They all said, Sirius still scarlet, the color receding from his face very slowly. She smiled and gave them each a hung in return, then seated herself between Remus and Sirius, the pup Midnight in her lap.

"How was your summer?" Peter asked.

"It was great, "Ardi replied, "What's wrong with James?"

James was absently staring at the compartment door, waiting for it to open. At the mention of his name, he came down to Earth. "What?"

"Ardi just asked you what's wrong with you? "Sirius said.

"Oh. Just waiting for Lily. Where is she Ardi?"

"She was with me, but then she saw Michelle Dormont in the corridor." Remus' eyes sparkled. "She took over the position of Gossip Queen after Iris Meadoes left. Lily wanted to talk to her and said she would catch up with us later."

The five of them felt the train began to move as it slowly picked up speed and left King's Cross Station. Lily still had not come to the compartment. Ardi had just told the boys that Lily was the new Head Girl, which was surprising because James was Head Boy. Remus was a prefect as everyone could see by the badge on his chest. While they waited for Lily, they began to converse about Head Boy/Girl and Prefect privileges, duties, and perks. They were very interested in the Prefect's Bathroom that all of the special people could use like: Heads, Quiditch Captains, and Prefects. Srdi, Sirius and Peter were trying to get the password out of Remus after James went back to looking at the door.

"I'm not telling you. You're not allowed to go in there." Remus said sternly.

"Come on moony," Sirius said in a wining voice, "No one will ever know about it."

"Please!" begged Peter.

"No." said Rebus and opened a book, continuing not to give them the password.

About 20 minutes later, Remus was asleep, Ardi was drawing something in her sacred portfolio, and the other three Marauders were whispering about plans for the year when Lily walked into the compartment. Se had a broad smile, her bright green eyes shining. Her red hair was arrayed perfectly on her shoulders.

James was the first to notice her presence, "Hey Lil, what took you so long? We were all getting worried." He moved over and Peter did too, to make room for Lily to sit down.

At the use of her nickname, Lily pushed James playfully, "My name is Lily, not 'Lil' so if you don't mind, use my proper name James Potter." she then turned to Sirius, "How is it staying with him after we left?" she asked him.

Sirius is from a pure-blood family of wizards who worship Lord Voldemort. All of them were sorted into Slytherin, except for Sirius, during their years at Hogwarts. When he was sorted into Gryffindor, he was considered a Blood-Traitor because he associated with Muggle-borns like Lily Evans and her best friend Adrienna Christian ever since their 5th year. Everyone liked to call Adrienna, Ardi. He had always lived in the shadows of his younger brother, Regulus, who was his mother's perfect son because he worshiped Voldemort and his views, whereas Sirius did not. Nothing he did was better than Regulus. So hat summer, he ran away from home to go live with the Potters, who took him in. After that, his family disowned him and took him off their family tree.

Once Sirius showed up at James' house, James sent out letters to Lily, Ardi, Remus, and Peter, who immediately came to comfort Sirius. Peter was the only one who didn't go because his parents insisted that he spend more time with his family when he wasn't at school.

"Its an improvement from my family. Prongs' parents are very nice to me and accepted me as part of the family. I like it there." Sirius said. "But I think we need to fill Wormtail in on everything."

Ardi had stopped drawing and laughed, "Yeah Lily, we should, he should know what we put the boys through." She winked at Lily and looked at peter who was not sure if he wanted to hear the story.

"Oh yeah...like the movie, that was a mistake...Sirius was yelling the whole time at the screen." Lily said laughing.

"Well I mean come-on Lily, the crazy guy was in the house waiting to kill her and she goes in the house anyway after I told her not to. Then the guy starts chasing her around the house with Muggle things like scissors and screwdrivers, talking to her like he was some southern hick going, 'I don't want to hurt you missus, but I will if I have to. I've got to have something, you see. I have to come all this way, and I've got to have something for my trouble.'" he said in his best impersonation of the guy in Secret Window, making everyone burst into hysterical laughter, "And then he kills her and the other guy with a shovel!" Sirius said getting annoyed. He had woken up Remus who finally understood what they were talking about.

Everyonre began to laugh even harder at Sirius who did not understand the fact that in Muggle movies, you could not interact with the people on the screen and that they could not hear a word you said.

"And then during the movie, everyone was yelling at Sirius to be quiet." James said to Peter, the both of the laughing really hard.

"SHUT UP!" Sirius said very angrily.

Ardi just smiled at Sirius. "Ok, we'll stop. Now we can poke fun at James. "James scowled, "Lily, remember when we were teaching them how to play Muggle games? Like hide-and -seek?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh don't remind me."

" I was good at that game!" James said smiling, "You guys couldn't find me for five hours."

"You cheated!" You used your invisibility cloak!"

"There was nothing in the rules that said: 'you can't use your invisibility cloak'"

"Because Muggles don't have a clue what an invisibility cloak is!"


End file.
